Unknown Blood
by Icy Fae Tears
Summary: Hidaka Kayori is the, pureblood,bastard daughter of Kuran Rido. She decides to leave her family so as to end her role as a walking reminder of horrors past but first goes to see Kaname and company. Rated for possiblities not yet written OCxTakuma
1. Unknown Blood

Hidaka Kayori is the previously unknown bastard, yet pureblood, daughter of Kuran Rido. Feeling that it is best for her family to just disappear she asks to meet Kaname and Yuuki to show that she had no part in Rido's plots, but when Ichijo picks her up to bring her to the mansion she begins to realize her plans to escape quickly might not work out as she hoped.

*Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters however much I wish I did.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"The reports I have received on the girl suggest that she knew nothing of his whereabouts all these years and that she had no part in his plans to take Kuran Yuuki-sama," Akatsuki

paused delicately before asking, "Kaname-sama? What do you mean to do about her? Do you believe that she truly is who she says she is?"

Turning slightly so that the setting sun cast tendrils of light slanting across his face Kaname nodded acknowledging the questions directed at him. "For the moment I will do nothing more than to allow the girl to join us here. As for her identity…." Kaname sighed covering his eyes with one hand. "She controls the board for now. When she makes her next move then I will decide."

When the car turned the corner its occupant , Ichijo Takuma, was surprised to see the slim dark figure calmly walking along the road away from the train station. The figure was covered in a long black walking coat that in itself was mostly hidden by waves of raven black hair. As the car pulled beside the figure it was noted that one hand held a small suitcase with no adornments except for a "K" etched into a simple silver tag. Takuma asked his driver to stop intent on offering the traveler a ride but when he looked up and his emerald eyes were met with dark sapphire eyes words were lost to him.

Seeing Takuma speechless the driver left his seat and came to stand by the rear door between Takuma and the dark eyed girl. "Master Ichijo? Is this the young lady I was to bring you to pick up?" Takuma blinked confusedly and took a deep breath.

"My name is Kayori." she offered before he could speak. Again all he could do was stare dumbly, shocked at the soft musical voice that attended the dark eyes.

The driver bowed respectfully, "Yes miss you are the young woman that Kuran Kaname-sama asked me to escort to the villa. Please let me take your bag."

While Kayori handed her bag to the driver she watched as Takuma struggled to get out of the vehicle so that she could enter. She nodded at him politely before seating herself on the far side of the car, he seemed confused enough that she did not want to provoke it further.

He stared at his hands resting in his lap unsure of what to say. When she turned to look at him curiously he smiled nervously before speaking, "I apologize profoundly for my rude behavior. Its just that your eyes seem very much like that of a friend of mine, Shiki Senri."

She looked down and away quickly, replying to him softer than before, "Do you know why that is Ichijo Takuma-sama?"

"I have heard many different things about you but I am quite certain that most are untrue. Please feel free to speak your mind." Takuma flashed her a genuine smile.

"Shiki Senri is my half brother. My mother is a Noble of the Hidaka family. My father…." She paused to sigh sadly, "My father is Kuran Rido."

Kayori glanced up through her lashes at the blonde Noble Class trying to gauge his reaction. He appeared to not truly be all that surprised and she relaxed slightly, releasing the breath that she didn't know she held.

Takuma watched her closely, seeing how concerned she was about his response yet how she was trying to hide it. "That is something that had been said but I am glad to be able to confirm it with you." Again he smiled "What prompted you to petition Kaname-sama for admittance to our ranks Lady Kayori?"

"There is no need to use a title for me Ichijo-sama… I am nothing but a bad memory for my mother and a possible threat to my cousins. I come only to assure Kuran Kaname-sama in person that I knew nothing of my father's schemes and then be on my way. I will cease to be a burden and reminder to my family of horrors past."

Eyes wide with shock Takuma watched Kayori explain in a painful yet matter of fact way. She continued, "I am not altogether looking forward to the first time Kuran Kaname sees me…" "Why should that be an issue?", Takuma asked looking up to find himself watching her dark eyes curiously.

Kayori leaned closer to him lending emphasis to her words, "You of all people must see it, the resemblance I mean. It is more pronounced in my brother but when you saw my eyes you knew. That alone damns me in the eyes of Kuran Kaname-sama and Kuran Yuuki-sama." Taking a deep calming breath she moves back away from Takuma adding softly, "My appearance will undoubtedly cause my half brother a great deal of discomfort as well."


	2. Awkward Foyer

Alas…. I do not own Vampire Knight. Darn. And I'm sorry if I end up OOC I'm trying to stay as in character as I can.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki ran his hand through his hair distractedly before repeating himself yet again, "Hanabusa. Ruka, Kaname-sama wants this girl welcomed here without the two of you arguing or causing a scene." Ruka turns flipping her long pale hair in Aido's face, "If it is Kaname-sama's wish for this newcomer to feel welcome then I most certainly should be the one to greet her." She pauses casting a scathing glace at Hanabusa, "We all know that he would only make a fool of himself and embarrass Kaname-sama."

Takuma quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Kayori himself. As she turned to thank him a voice was heard screaming. "You most certainly would not be best to greet her! You are always trying to make yourself look good!" Ichijo smiled apologetically to the confused Kayori and explained, "I'm sorry you had to hear this but it is the norm for Aido Hanabusa and Souen Ruka. They are constantly yelling at each other about some imagined slight but they really are good friends."

'**So much for getting out of here quickly and quietly**', Kayori thought. "As you say Ichijo-sama I will keep that in mind should I be in their presence for long." Quickly turning to take her small bag from the driver she missed the surprised and then suspicious look that crossed Takuma's face.

"Ruka, Aido the girl in question is just outside therefore refrain from shouting anymore." Kaname called as he came down the stairs, Yuuki beside him. "She has undoubtedly heard enough." "Hai Kaname-sama!" Ruka and Aido both yelled, blushing furiously.

"This is a lot of fuss over some girl none of us known don't you think?" Toya Rima asked looking down at Shiki Senri seated on the couch. "Akatsuki did some kind of background check on her and Kaname-sama is allowing her to arrive…" He shrugged in a disinterested fashion, "Seems to me like nothing to get all worked up about."

All eyes moved anxiously to the double doors as they heard Ichijo grab the handle telling his companion "Not to worry everyone will be pleased to meet her." The first view of the stranger was quite similar to the on Ichijo had experienced not long before. Kayori stepped swiftly inside and bowed to Kaname and Yuuki while keeping her eyes downcast, hiding them from the others as best she could. "I am honored to meet you Kuran Yuuki-sama, Kuran Kaname-sama. My name is Hidaka Kayori."

With a brilliant smile Yuuki bound up to the dark haired newcomer, grabbing on of her hands kindly, "It's a great pleasure to meet you Kayori please just call me Yuuki!" Stepping slightly away from the smiling pureblood Kayori gently pulled her fingers from Yuuki's grasp, "Thank you Yuuki-sama but I do not feel that would be a wise choice."

Kaname watched the girl closely although if observed he looked somewhat disinterested, despite Akatsuki's he was still concerned that this cousin of his might have a violent motive for visiting. Knowing that he was potentially creating a reason for the violence he feared she brought to his house Kaname asked, "Was your family well when you left them Kayori-chan?"

Takuma, with wide eyes looked first at Kaname then to Kayori beside him. The girl's body had gone tense and he felt that she was ready to flee. As he started to reach out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder her eyes snapped up to meet those of the Kuran Lord, "Yes Kaname-sama I do believe that they will even improve in spirits now that I have left them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving it there for now till I can finish figuring out how I want the rest of the scene to progress. Sorry to any who have read the 1st bit, I know this is late coming but inspiration has been few and far between as of late.


	3. Soon to be gone

Here we go! Updating! Wow that's an unheard of phenomenon when it comes to me!

*sighs* I still don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters although I really wish I had a few of them all to myself.

* * *

Yuuki's eyes widened as she stared at the angry newcomer. Waving her hands angrily at Aido and Ruka who were about to start telling the girl off for yelling at her brother Yuuki smiled, "I can't imagine why you would say such a thing! You seem nice enough to me, who wouldn't want to have you around?!"

Kayori simply stared at the Kuran princess in complete shock. '**Surely she can look at me and see what I really am…. Yuuki of all people should see it…' Unsure of what to make of the little pureblood Kayori bowed slightly, "It is most likely best that you don't understand Yuuki-sama. My stay here will not be long as I do not wish to inconvenience anyone, once I have seen to a few matters that require my attention I will be leaving." She kept her eyes firmly on Yuuki's face feeling the eyes of the other vampires on her, particularly not wanting to meet the gaze of three of them.**

**Seated in his private study, Kaname ran over that initial meeting in his mind. His little cousin seem to have plans to disappear, if his suspicions were correct and he could not as of yet let that occur. From the faint footsteps he could hear Kaname guessed she was pacing the length of her room, while he did feel for the girl and supposed motives he had to be sure that there was no threat to his beloved Yuuki.**

"**Come in," he called at the sound of someone knocking. Takuma's eyes reached his searchingly, worried about what happened so few moments ago. "Kaname-sama, what do you think of Miss Kayori from your first meeting?" Kaname noted the concern in his friends eyes, "Has this girl got you caring for her well being after such a short time, Ichijo?"**

**Bright emerald eyes shot open wide as he stuttered, "Ka-Kaname-sama?!" With a casual wave Kaname gestured for Takuma to take a seat opposite him, "For the time being I see no threat in Hidaka Kayori, but I am not fully convinced that there will be none in the future. I would ask you to keep a close watch on our guest. Try to get a better understanding of her motives. Until I know what she is planning and why she asked for admittance here I suggest that none let down their guard."**

**As he was watching the young nobles face closely Kaname saw the brief pleased look that flashed across Takuma's features when given the task to stay neat Kayori. "As you wish Kaname-sama," Ichijo replied brightly, "One question though. Are you going to reveal to the others her parentage? She told me on the way here when I asked about her eyes, but was reluctant to do so." Kaname sighed and rest his forehead on his finger tips," For now I will not reveal her identity. We shall see what the future holds."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There is I'm sorry to say another short Chapter but hopefully it won't take me so long to get to the next one!**


	4. Speculation Hall

Still don't own any vampires of anything of VK… Dang it. I must say that my current fave auther on fan fiction is fuzzibunniez! If you love Bleach and don't mind the occasional Yaoi story fuzzi is the one for you!

After pacing around her room for the first ten minutes, Kayori dropped down to sit on the end of her bed, as she did voices moves past her door. Curious as to what the young nobles thought of the meeting moments ago she slipped to the door and opened it just enough for the passing voices to be stronger.

Almost at once several loud voices spoke, "I don't care for the way she addressed Kaname-sama…"

"She has nicer hair than you Ruka…."

"Will you two be silent just this once…"

"I still think everyone is worked up for nothing…"

The cutting through the cacophony came one soft voice, "Did any of you notice her eyes?"

Just barely was Kayori able to suppress her gasp of surprise. She had made a distinct effort to not look in her half brother's direction but still she must have turned enough to notice. Biting her lip she leaned against the door frame for support as the others had now stopped, turning to face Shiki.

Akatsuki sighed as if to say what now before replying, "What exactly are you asking Shiki?" Now that the others had all turned to face him Shiki Senri was a bit uncomfortable bringing it up in the hall way, "Did you notice their color? Did you realize who else has and had eyes like that?"

"Argh what are you getting at…" Aido began but stopped suddenly, understanding the question at last. "Hidaka Kayori has eyes just like yours!" he yelled pointing dramatically at Shiki. Ruka shot Aido a disgusted look before continuing his thought, "For your eyes to be so similar you would have to be related, but aren't you the only child of the Shiki family?"

At that moment Kaname and Takuma arrived in the same hall and both quickly understood what conversation was taking place and the turmoil that was likely taking place behind that slightly opened door. Each of the vampires reacted as if shocked, "Kaname-sama!" they cried. So surprised by the outburst Kayori accidentally pierced her lip with her fang and once that drop of blood welled forth all eyes swept to the door she hid behind in pained disbelief.

"Takuma…" was all Kaname said, "Hai Kaname-sama" Ichijo replied moving to the door and knocking softly.

Again I am very sorry for the shortness and for taking so long but inspiration seems to fail me as of late. But I hope you like it so far! Let me know what you think please.


	5. Bloodline Solioquy

While Takuma knocked on the door Kayori fled to the window opposite, turning her back to the entering noble. She knew the others here would figure out her parentage soon enough but didn't think it would happen because Aido Hanabusa was screaming about it. Turning her face slightly she laid her cheek against the cool window pane, wondering what possessed her to make this stop before she disappeared.

Because his knock received no answer Takuma waited a moment then pushed the door open slowly. The sight that greeted him was the sunlit profile of a defeated young woman. **"She certainly seems to have regrets about coming here and this scene made things worse." **Takuma thought to himself. Stepping into the room and swinging the door closed behind him he ventured, "Kayori? Are you alright?" Admittedly he wasn't all that surprised when her response was to turn those dark eyes towards him, they themselves spoke of her emotional upheaval as well as the fact that not but a fraction of that torrent was due to today's circumstances.

As Ichijo shut the door behind him Kaname turned on his heel and started towards the stairs, with a quick glance over his shoulder he commanded, "Follow me." After reaching the first floor's sitting room he motioned for Akatsuki to close the doors behind the group. "As you all know from Aido's outburst the resemblance between Shiki Senri and Hidaka Kayori is quite strong, I had decided to leave the option of revealing the reason in her hands but I see now that it would be better to tell you myself."

The young nobles then moved from their stances near the doors to various seats around the room, Kaname taking a high backed chair near the rooms center for himself. "In truth there is not all that much to tell but it does raise many questions about the woman herself. Hidaka Kayori is the only daughter of Hidaka Sayomi, a bit of a reclusive Pureblood as is the rest of her family. Before her daughters birth Sayomi-sama was certainly more social and spent time with the other Pureblood families. It was through these families that she met Kayori's father, a Pureblood as well. He was an ambitious man eager to take what he considered his rightful place at the head of his family, and daring anything to gain the power to take that place. This man wooed Sayomi-sama as a means to that power, the Lady thinking she loved him and that he returned her affection allowed him to drink of her as well. The time came when she learned she was to bear this man a child, when he learned of this his expression was not of happiness but one of malice. He told of how such strong blood could aide him in his quest and the Lady Sayomi was horrified. She ordered him away, swearing to never let him near herself or the child as long as she lived so he left with a vow that someday he would return and take the power she was trying to hide from him. Sayomi-sama tried to forget the man who used her and concentrate on her unborn child, she did well until the infant opened her eyes. Eyes the exact shade of blue as one of her lovers eyes. The uncanny resemblance to Kuran Rido till this day brings painful memories to Hidaka Sayomi, that is why there is such reserve in Hidaka Kayori's manner. Everyday she saw her family shy away from true unconditional affection, why she will do her best to disappear."

After looking around at the serious faces before him Kaname rest his forehead on one hand, "It is also because of these things that I cannot judge her intentions towards any of us. I have asked Ichijo to watch over her for the time being but I would ask that all of you do what you can to make her feel welcome. It would bode ill for all if another young Pureblood was to up and disappear."


	6. Faded to Memories

**Wow…. 6 months since my last update. My bad. As I have mentioned before, inspiration is a fickle force when it comes to me. One minute I know what I want to write and the next, Blah! So I apologize to those of you have set to watch this story and thank you very much. Please review and let me know what you think, ideas for the story, anything really. Kick me in the butt and make me write more.**

**I unfortunately do not own anything of VK…. Damn.**

* * *

Despite her many years practice of keeping her tone of voice even and dispassionate, Kayori found that her voice betrayed her and trembled as she replied, "Ichijo-sama? What must I do to convince my cousin that I mean him no harm?"

Ichijo crossed the room and stood before the window, opposite of the saddened young woman. "I would guess just be yourself Kayori," he replied with a bright smile. "Show Kaname-sama and Yuuki that you honestly wish them peace and they will see that you are a wonderful person and won't want you to leave!"

Sighing heavily Kayori turned once more to rest her cheek against the glass, "Ichijo-sama….. I will not stay here. I only came to ensure that in the unlikely event my family came to Kaname-sama and asked about me, he would not feel that I was a threat to guard against and come looking for me. I simply wish to disappear."

"No!" Ichijo yelled reaching out to grab her nearest hand, "Why? I don't understand but isn't better to be with others like yourself? We are all friends here and soon you will see that you belong with us as well." "I am afraid that is impossible Ichijo-sama….. For a long time now my only wish has been to fade into the background and slowly disappear." At the young noble's panicked look Kayori shook her head and continued, "I do not mean that I wish to die. I want to be forgotten. My very life causes my family pain, surely you see it even in the short time Kaname has known of me. I am either a deadly threat or a vicious reminder, I am never just me."

Yuuki sighed softly, turning her head to stare past the window at the memory of her dear friend Zero. Kiryu Zero was Yuuki's fellow guardian at Cross Academy and it was not until long into their friendship did Yuuki learn that Zero was really a vampire. The story Kaname had just told reminded her so much of Zero. Her brown eyes widened slowly before she jumped to her feet startling the room full of young vampires. "I know what Kayori needs!" She yelled. Casting a questioning look at his bride Kaname asks, "Yuuki, what do you believe her need to be?"

When all eyes turned to her, Yuuki blushed a bit but swung around to look at Kaname, hands clasped behind her back. "Can't you see it? She is just like Zero….. She hates herself for something that is completely out of her control and wishes to disappear from the world. Kayori needs some happy thing to give her a reason not to fade to a memory."

* * *

**Okay so there you have it... Another short Chapter but I'm not sure what I want to do next. I am serious tho about accepting ideas. You just never know when something you say might get used! Please review and leave random comments! I love random!**


	7. Solitary Crowd

**Wow… how long has it been since I updated! Don't feel bad if you have to go back and reread cause I sure did! Thanks so much to all who have alert or favorited this story I will try to be good and get more out to you! Kick me in the pm butt or something if I don't! A special thanks to salllzy for adding Unknown Blood to your alerts because when I got that email it made me want to come write more. Also I don't own Vampire Knight or its many characters….. Damn again.**

Kaname smiled at his soft hearted princess, "That task could prove to be much greater than you imagine, but if it is one you mean to undertake I will approve on one condition." he paused giving Yuuki a solemn look, "You must never be alone with Kayori. Until such time as we can understand her motives you must always be accompanied by one of us should you wish to interact with her. I would like to believe that she is no threat to us but the events of our past prove that we must be cautious."

Before Yuuki could demand an escort to their guest's room Kaname held up a hand, "For now I think it best that we leave her be. She obviously has something weighing heavily on her mind and needs time to herself to come to terms with it. Ichijo shall act as her guide around the grounds and the go between for Kayori and myself. Neither one of us can be looking forward to being in the other's presence just yet.

Takuma squeezed the hand he held reassuringly, "You don't have to be anything but be yourself here. Kaname-sama will see soon enough that you mean no harm. It just takes time for things to settle down, we didn't know much of anything about you before now. We have Shiki here too and he was actually used by Kuran Rido to attack Cross Academy, and that has never changed the friendship we have with him."

Sparing the blonde the briefest of smiles to show she understood his message Kayori slowly pulled her hand from his, "I will try to get along with everyone here, but please don't try to make the others accept me. I have already lived too long surrounded by people pretending to care. My time here isn't limited by any impending tasks therefore I am unsure of how long I'll remain. The only determining factor is Kaname-sama's acceptance of my motives." Stepping back from the window and Ichijo she bows slightly. "I have taken up much of your time…. I would like to rest now."

"Of course! So sorry to keep you after your journey," Ichijo replies swiftly heading towards the door. "I will check in with you later to see if you wish to dine here or with us. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask." With that he smiles broadly and closes the door firmly behind him.

Once out in the hallway Takuma's smile vanishes. The dark haired young woman is carries with her a great deal of pain and before she can begin to earn Kaname-sama's trust she will have to realize that her life is meant for more than hiding in corners.

**A/N Thanks again for reading. I'm writing this as I go with only the vaguest of plot ideas so if there is something you'd like to see drop me a line. If its good maybe I'll incorporate it into the story.**


End file.
